The Gates of Aura
by Razer Sky
Summary: Hello guys, so this is dark epic, Pokémon story. Inspired by Assassin's Creed. Heroes are not chosen, heroes are made. A hero who doesn't remember his past will play an important part in preserving the future. Accompanied by Arceus' chosen one, can they unravel the mysteries surrounding the worlds biggest crime syndicate? To remember the past you must experience the future. Enjoy.
1. The Beginning

**Hey people! I am The Pokemon Trainer and this is my first story. It will be a mix of a number of different animes but will remain a Pokemon fanfic. This story does get better let me assure you all. Also please submit your OC's because from chapter 6 I want to have new characters and I will be delighted to have your OC in my story, only 2 will be selected for more details please PM me. Anyways, Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

"Zayden help me please help me..." I woke up to her fading from my memory as my dream came to an end.

I felt my senses return to me as I opened my eyes. The first thing that I came to perceive was that I was in a room so white that it hurt my eyes. "Where am I? I drowsily muttered to myself. I somehow got my bearings and stumbled across the room, to the door, something was wrong. The doors were huge...really huge, at least 20 feet tall. I started thinking about how I got here while studying the humongous door. "AAAHHHH" I screamed as soon as I tried to remember. After what felt like an eternity the pain stopped.

"Child come to me" a voice boomed. I was very confused but I could pinpoint that the source of the voice was outside the golden door. So, I wearily got up the pushed the door open.

As soon as I saw the owner the voice I was startled. But almost immediately I felt a soothing feeling wash over me. The goat like creature was quite tall as its head towered some 3 feet above me, or the appendage that looked like it's head. It had a golden, glowing... thing coming out of its waist in a circular fashion. "Don't worry child. All is well, for now" The creature hesitated a little towards the end or so I gathered. "Who are you? Where am I? And why can't I remember anything?" I asked in a hurry. I was feeling very helpless as well as desperate for I couldn't remember anything about my past, also I wanted to know about the woman in my dreams.

"All in good time child, but for now walk with me" The creature said in a very regal tone. "What are you?" I asked again. "I have many names child, but my legends prefer to refer to me as Arceus." The creature now identified as Arceus spoke. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute, what do you mean by legends?" I asked him. " They are my children and are the most powerful of all of the creatures the humans like to call Pokemon. But judging from your blank look I will explain first about what are Pokémon. They are creatures of many shapes and sizes, that I have put on the planet I crafted to make it the best of all of my creations. "You mean to say that you made an entire planet and expect my to believe it?" I snapped at him

"Then stop with all these ridiculous explanations and tell me about my past." I practically screamed at him. " Believe what you will but I have told you the truth. I am the creator of everything, I am the first being to be formed."

"So, you can either sit down and listen to me and all will be explained or get out of here and go to earth unprepared and unaware of the evils there and get yourself killed in the first week." Arceus said in a deadly calm tone which was very unsettling. " Sit down? But there are no chairs" I spoke trying to retain some of my confidence. "I told you that I am the creator now sit there and I will begin." He spoke while gesturing to a chair which appeared seemingly out of thin air. "Now, I will cut to the chase. There is a boy who is my chosen one. Meaning that he is destined to vanquish evil from Earth. I have taken care of him by watching over him and simply controlling life threatening situations to give him the edge.

I can do anything because I have many powers but whatever I do I simply can't change free will or the choice of someone. So I could not interfere when all the criminal groups came together to form a syndicate."

"They have successfully captured some of my legends and have experimented on them. Now they have found the driving force of the power of my legends and have synthesised a sort of injection. They can inject a Pokémon so that it has the power of a legendary Pokémon but due to the power surge the victim Pokémon turns into a shadow Pokémon"

"As I can't protect my chosen anymore I have appointed you to be his guardian."

"And if I refuse? Then what?" I interjected

"You won't and I assure you of that." Arceus calmly replied.

I wanted to ask why he meant but decided to keep quite as I had a feeling that soon everything would be crystal clear.

"So, let me tell you about yourself. First off you are not human."

"Come again, I think I am still a bit drowsy" I told him as I could not believe my ears.

"You heard me right the first time you know, anyway so where was I?... Ah! Yes, you are not human you are the last of an alien species called the saiyans which I too created. The look like humans but the strongest of them could even take me on in a battle and still win. Your name is Zayden. From the time I saved you till the time you woke up it has been 17 years but I had Dialga put you in a time stop before...before he was captured. So you are officially 17 years old. Your mission is to protect yourself, your Pokémon and my chosen at all times. As well as" "Hold up now. You said my Pokémon?" Boy this kept getting weirder and weirder by the second I thought as I spoke up. "Yes, of course to pass as an ordinary trainer you have to have Pokémon."

"This is a quite exciting prospect for almost humans. But unlike them you will get six in all but you can choose who you want. Remember that once you choose there is no going back. They will be your best friends, comrades and partners throughout the rest of your life. Hold on let me transfer all the knowledge of a typical Pokémon professor into you." Arceus spoke while walking towards me.

"Wait what are you doing to me?! Stop now!" I yelled when he touched me forehead with his hoof. "Don't move! Relax your body accept the information. I will not harm you." Arceus half told half ordered me. The moment I stopped struggling and accepted the information my mind was flooded with all sorts of pictures of creatures small and large alike, some were scary but some were unbelievably cute. I soon learnt all their names, moves, rules about battling, about the Pokémon league and more. "Now choose." He simply told me so I instantly was attracted to a large blue shark like creature called Garchomp. "Garchomp" I voiced my first choice. Next I chose a small yellow mouse called Pikachu, followed by a blue and black jackal known as lucario , the next was sceptile. As soon as I was going to announce the next two names a huge boom was heard. The next thing I knew a huge serpentine green dragon whom I recalled from my newfound knowledge to be Rayquasa and an equally large but white and royal looking Pokémon covered in soft feathers appeared known Reshiram were standing 5 feet from me.

"Good evening my children, please report about the legion."

"Certainly father" a rather young and queenly voice resounded through the hall. "More Pokémon are being dislocated from their natural habitats and many more are being captured by the legion and Pokémon trainers alike."

"I fear that if this goes on more Pokémon shall meet a terrible fate like...like my b..b...b..brother." She sounded so heartbroken that I wanted to comfort her in any way I could. But a steady glare from Rayquasa kept me still.

"Father, who is this human? And why is he here?"

Rayquasa asked Arceus with much malice in his gruff voice.

"Keep calm son, he is our last hope to save this Earth, he is our guardian."

 **There it is, the first chapter. I hope that it was to your liking even if it was kinda short. Once again please submit your OCs and don't forget to review and/or favourite this story.**

 **Till next time... Baaahhhyee**


	2. First Light

**Hi Guys! This is the second chapter of the gates of aura story of mine, I still haven't decided the frequency at which I will upload but I'm probably going to be uploading within a week. A special shout out to** _ANTHEYS17_ **and** _THE BLACK FALCON_ **for being the first to mark this story as a favourite, so without further ado, also this story belongs to me, but he characters except the OC are owned by game freak. Enjoy...**

"What?! This is a human father! They are making our fellow Pokémon perish and yet you seek help from them!" Mew exclaimed out loud. " Father, you ordered us to befriend your chosen and we did so albeit reluctantly, but no more! I shall personally cast this menace away from here!" Xerneas said in a very calm yet stern voice, much like Arceus himself. Before I could introduce myself to the new arrivals I saw the multi coloured horns of Xerneas glow with energy to form a ball of a pinkish-white hue, but I couldn't find the time to marvel at the phenomenon because it was at full strength at as soon as Xerneas reared up on its hind legs to fire the **moonblast,** I threw up my arms in hope of protecting my body from the life threatening attack and braced for impact but nothing happened, after a few seconds passed, I opened my eyes and saw a blue barrier in front of me.

"Sister! Stop this madness immediately! We are better than them and I thought that after what the humans did to Yveltal in the Kalos region, you vowed to never stoop as low as them and kill in cold blood." Rayquasa calmly spoke to Xerneas in an effort to calm her down.

I didn't know what to feel, very relieved or very afraid, after all Xerneas was considered to be a very peaceful legendary according to my new knowledge and if she could get this riled up at the mere sight of me, then what destruction could the really aggressive legends of Arceus cause? The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Children!" The booming voice of the Arceus echoed along the quartz walls of the hall we were in. "Zayden is here because he is to be our guardian whether you like it or not. We are in grave danger from humans, very few of my children remain free and even fewer can fight to protect themselves from being captured. We must not fight amongst ourselves like children squabbling over a toy. You all are the legends of Arceus and you are the strongest of any Pokémon to roam this planet."

"Now that one issue is addressed we must face another, I would like that two of you four to accompany Zayden on his quest." Arceus requested politely after his angered outbreak. "I think that first the human or Zayden as you call him father, should tell us a little about himself." Rayquasa suggested. "That is a good idea son, so Zayden based on the information I have given you about your mission and your quest you should tell us how you plan to counter a few of the many obstacles you will face in the future." Arceus voiced his approval.

" Um, well as you all know I have been appointed as a guardian to protect you and other Pokémon from harm, I assure you that I will do my best. I should also tell you that I am no longer human and that I am the result of an experiment by Team Rocket, the same criminal organisation the does illegal experiments on Pokémon. I can't remember anything about my past but I promise you that I will keep on fighting till I fall or until I stand victorious over the dead bodies of all who destroy the tranquillity of nature. I will try my best to be your best friend and to help you to the best of my abilities. I vow that I will treat you like family and I will never misuse your power."

After I gave my short speech my eyes fell instantly on Reshiram who was on the verge of crying again, a guttural sound came from Rayquasa which I figured out to be a sign of approval. While mew was affected a little, she still seemed wary of me and kept some distance from me. The same went for Xerneas.

"So? Have you decided?" Arceus asked the foursome. "He seems like a nice guy even though we have met him only an hour or so ago, but still I have decided that I will help him achieve the quest that you have issued him, father." Rayquasa spoke with confidence. "Yes father, I too see that this young man is telling the truth and that he will lay his life on the line to help those in need. So, count me in." Reshiram said while trying to hold back tears from falling again. I could not take it anymore and I rushed to Reshiram and hugged her. She was mildly angry that I had touched her, but there was happiness written across her face when I let her go. "Okaaaay... So you must have new clothes after all the guardian of light should look good too." Arceus said in a knowing tone. "What did you call me?" I asked the creator. "It's your official title because you can neither be classified as a psychic nor as an aura user and you are our guardian. Every legend has their own title so, you are the guardian of light" Explained Arceus.

"Oh alright, fine at least it doesn't sound bad." I had to admit it did sound cool. (A/N :The clothes in the cover picture are Zayden's guardian clothes) "Stand still and let me concentrate" Xerneas spoke, which surprised me a little because a Pokémon who was going kill me an hour ago was helping me with my new clothes. I soon felt my body being blanketed by a thick pink mist, I felt my old clothes disappearing and the coolness of a new fabric cover my skin. After some minutes I felt the mist disperse and a mirror being crafted in front of me. "You have to admit that our guardian does look good, right?" Xerneas voiced the thought that was on everyone's mind. " Whoa, damn, I.. I...I look awesome!" I exclaimed loudly in surprise while marvelling the new clothes that adorned me.

I slowly touched the blue overcoat which covered the white vest that I wore. I gazed into the mirror to see a red scarf beneath my chin and the black jeans which dissolved almost seamlessly into the boots around my feet.

"But why the hood?" I asked Xerneas still facing the mirror.

"It will conceal your face and prevent your enemies from knowing your identity."

"Although I am very happy, you going to kill me an hour ago, why the sudden change?" I asked while hoping that I wasn't being too rude. "Think of it as an apology for our misunderstanding that occurred before. After looking in your mind mew telepathically told us that you were saying the truth, and a little trust is what we need in our situation." Explained Xerneas. "What?! You can't just read a person's mind whenever you want! It's rude!" I couldn't understand why couldn't they make up their minds to either trust me or totally distance themselves from me.

"We were very trusting not so long ago, guardian, and that trust was our downfall. Many of my siblings were captured because the human they trusted sold the locations of their homes away to The Legion for a few Pokés. Ever since then we vowed never to blindly trust anybody at all." Mew said with a hint of sadness in her unusual monotone voice. "Anyway, now that you have your official clothes, your Pokémon along with the legends that will accompany you and your bag will be waiting in your room. At dawn's first light Rayquasa will fly you to the nearest city where your quest will begin." "Hold on Arceus, you still haven't told me anything about your chosen one." I exclaimed. "Yes, yes, I almost forgot, his name is Ash Ketchum, he is 16 years old and he is currently taking the Earth badge while battling Giovanni in viridian city."

"One more thing there is an xtransceiver in your bag through which you can regularly report to me about your findings. My number is under the name of A. Okay? And as a gift from me the four Pokémon that you chose to accompany you on your mission are also the omegas of there respective species. An omega is"

"I know. He or she is the most powerful member of their species. Some may have markings some may not." I cut him mid sentence.

"I am glad that the information transfer is effective and their Pokeballs after already on your belt." Arceus spoke.

"Now I will take my leave." I got up and walked to my room.

After strapping on the Xtransceiver, I requested Rayquasa to fly me to the outskirts of Viridian City.

"It sure does feel good to be outside." I said to no one in particular while returning Rayquasa to his Pokéball. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful, and because it was 6 AM in the winter season, the forest behind me was bathed in a magical golden sheen. I could feel the mist in the air swirling around me, I took a deep breath and my lungs were filled with the cold air around me, leaving me feel at peace. I started walking to the north, as I was at least 2 miles outside the gates of Viridian, I could see many Butterfrees leaving their nests in the hollows of trees to fly out searching for food for their young caterpees, leaving a sparkling silver trail of dewdrops as they flapped their wings to fly. All was well with the world until I entered Viridian city.

As soon as I entered the city a large explosion shook the ground under my feet. When I managed to regain my footing, I saw a huge mushroom cloud rising into the orange sky. I sprinted down the street towards the origin of the explosion. As I got closer to the source, the wailing of the ambulances got louder, until I could not hear my sneakers slapping on the pavement. When I turned the final corner, I saw an enormous hole in the side of a building which I made out to be the Viridian gym.

"Excuse me mister but could you please tell me what's going on?!" I had to shout my question into the ears of a paramedic.

"Fine, I'll tell you, there was a challenger who kept on fighting Giovanni and kept on losing. He has been here for over a week and he still can't seem to catch a break. Poor kid." The paramedic told me with a voice full of fake pity. "Where is he now? Is his name Ash Ketchum?" I asked him. "Why yes his name is indeed Ash Ketchum but how do you know him?" The paramedic countered. Something about his aura didn't feel right to my senses. "Where is he?!" I grabbed his collar and yanked him away into an alley. "What's the bright idea punk?" He sneered at me while trying look dangerous. "First of all you are not a real paramedic, Nobody has radioed you asking for assistance in the last 10 minutes that I have been talking to you. I spoke in a deadly calm which I undoubtedly picked up from Arceus. "Moreover no paramedic carries a loaded revolver to a sight of accident, So I will ask one last time. Who do you work for and where is Ash Ketchum?" He didn't speak for a good 30 seconds but after tightening my hand around his neck he gave in,

"Alright, Alright, I am a team rocket grunt. Giovanni is our leader and when this Ketchum kid persisted to get the earth badge from our boss, Giovanni feared that the kid would endanger his experiments due to the intense battles they have been having. That's all I know I promise. Please let me go, I don't want to die." The rocket grunt wailed. "Your were dead the moment you joined Team Rocket." I said moments before I started pressing his neck even more.

The grunt clawed at my arms but to no avail. He then tried to kick me with his legs but I sidestepped right, turned left and brought my left elbow down on his kneecap. Snap! It was a clean break. Nobody could hear the muffled screams of the grunt as I covered his mouth with my right hand and grabbed the back of his skull with my left, a twist was all it took.

"Hey Arceus! How about giving my some tools to kill and stuff!" I yelled into the Xtransceiver while walking out the alley, away from the body. "Go to the Pokémon centre, your weapons will be lying on the bed of the room you choose." The voice of a little girl came through the speaker but I knew that it was Mew's. "Is this a change of heart like Xerneas, Mew?" I asked her. "No, I still despise you, it doesn't matter whether you are human or not. Farewell." Mew spoke with disdain. "Okaaay... Now where is the centre? Oh never mind. Bye" I quickly ended the call and rushed inside the Pokémon centre.

"Welcome to the Pokémon centre, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy spoke trying to hide her boredom by being cheerful. But the sentence fell on deaf ears as I was thinking about what the grunt said. 'Sometimes I think that people follow evil not because they want to but because they are tired of abiding the rules of their society, they might have tried to be good people at some point in their lives but society didn't notice them, so now they turn to foul practices to be recognised, but that doesn't matter now. They are so consumed by hatred that they have lost themselves completely, it is my mission to prevent them from infecting others. I must help them to escape this dark dream of theirs but I can't help anyone who doesn't want to help themselves.'

"A-Ahem, excuse me mister but you have been standing there for the past 10 minutes. Do you have any business here?"

"If not , I am he going to ask you to leave" Rang the voice on the no-longer-jolly nurse through my ears. " Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I would like to rent a room for the night." I spoke meekly. "Very well, let me check." She then proceeded to type on the keyboard of her laptop. After a few seconds, she turned to face me. "You are very lucky sir, we just had 1 room available. Do you want it?" She spoke in her naturally cheerful tone. "Um, sure why not." I told her.

"Please follow me." She said as she ushered me into the hall towards my room.

"Here we are, have a nice stay." She quickly spoke and left without another word. "That was... odd." I thought aloud. I then proceeded to place my sling bag on the small table and as soon as I turned around I was shell shocked. My shocked state lasted for about 4 seconds before I rushed towards my bed like a skitty out of a bag, "This is so cool!" I just had to say while looking at my new weapons.

The first thing that caught my eye was the gleaming 4 foot silver, Spartan sword with a basket hilt. ( _Look it up if you don't know, it's badass!),_ a pitch black bow with platinum vines design which folded into a bracelet , a quiver with 25 arrows and two silver gauntlets with an M carved into it. 'Thank you, Mew. Even though you don't trust me, I thank you, and I promise to earn your trust even if it's the last thing I'll every do.' I thought in my mind. 'Don't make promises that you can't fulfil, human.' Came the reply. Beep-Beeep-Beeeep my X transceiver rang just as I was about to lie down. "Zayden here" I spoke into the microphone. "Guardian, your report. Now."

The stoic but unmistakable voice of Arceus asked. "There was a blast in the Viridian gym as soon as I entered the city. When I reached the gym I confronted a paramedic who was actually a Team Rocket grunt. He told me that Giovanni was conducting experiments under the gym itself and that due to the intense battles between Ash and Giovanni, the integrity of the underground lab was at stake. So, I gather that Giovanni blew up the challenger's area of the battlefield while he and Ash were battling. I dispatched the grunt and have checked in for the night. Please give my thanks to Mew for these beautiful yet deadly weapons. Over and out."

As I switched off my X transceiver, I lay thinking about tomorrow.

'I will try to find Ash tomorrow. I couldn't find any trace of his aura anywhere close to the blast site, so I have to be subtle with my approach. Also, tomorrow I will try to find a lead which will hopefully lead me one step closer to Giovanni.' I thought as the room's clock struck 11 PM.

'The one thing I am absolutely sure about is that whatever tomorrow holds for me, I have to face it to the best of my abilities. After all I am the guardian of light.'

 **So? Did you like It? You can still submit the Pokémon you Want ash to have, it can be from any generation but it has to be the Pokémon Ash caught in the anime. Please don't forget to review, favourite and/or follow this story. If you do all three I will be supremely delighted. So, have a great day, week, month of your life and I will read you all later...**

 **Baaayyeee**


	3. A Touch of Darkness

**Hey guys, so I have gotten some positive reviews overall, so I can tell that you all must like it at least a teeny-tiny bit. Anyway, I think the I will incorporate ash from ^#£#^#¥. That's coded so if you can't decipher it then you should read and see(it's gonna be soon). A special shout out to** _deroro68_ **and** _Zach Flare SOLDIER Class S,_ **for adding this story to their favourites list. As always, the story and OC belong to me but the characters don't.**

 **You may see that some attacks are written in bold while some are in regular font, the attacks that have been written in bold are attacks in their basic forms without being a part of any combo moves and vice versa.**

 **So, without further ado, Enjoy...**

The sunlight streamed into my room through the cracks between the curtains. The Pidgeys and Pidgeottoes were chirping merrily on the ash tree outside my room's window. I sleepily woke up to the annoying sound of the Pokémon center's chansey alarm clock ringing again and again on my bedside table. "Oh man that thing is giving me a freaking headache. Someone stop it." I drowsily called out to no one in particular.

"That's it!" I yelled out from below my pillow, before smashing it into through the table top and into the drawer below with my glowing fist.

"Oh well, it was time to get up anyway." I spoke while popping one eye open to observe a hole on the table where once an alarm clock resided.

After equipping the weapons and grabbing my key card I made my way out to the reception area.

"Where is everybody? No nurse Joy, no trainers, absolutely no one is here." I thought aloud in confusion.

As the entire Pokémon center was desolate. "There must be some festival in town where everyone must have gone, but I don't hear any music. Something is wrong." I thought aloud. I threw my hood on as I exited the building. 'This is strange, just yesterday there were so many people here, how did they all just...disappear?' I thought.

"Call Arceus" I ordered my X transceiver. "Calling" replied the cheesy female voice. "Good morning Guardian, What seems to be the problem?" asked the creator. "Well, if a problem means that there is a noticeable lack of people in this city then yes, we have a problem" I sarcastically said. "This is no time for fun and games young guardian, I suggest that you use your aura to search the city and find the humans." Arceus said coolly. "That's it? That's the solution?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked. "No" I replied solemnly. "Here goes nothing." I spoke and let my mind be overwhelmed by the power inside me. "Keep calm Zayden, now search for the aura of others." Arceus said through the Xtransceiver. "This is harder than it looks dude." I spoke through my gritted teeth. The force was so great that I was feeling very close to fainting, as a few minutes passed by, I felt the burden lighten slightly then, all of the sudden there was no pain anymore there was just, harmony. I opened my eyes and I could see...everything. From the Fearows flying at 5000 feet to the slightest change of colour in the bark of a tree. It was mystical. "Now, search for the humans." Arceus reminded me. "Oh, right." I sheepishly exclaimed as I started walking in a random direction. I nose scoped the entire area while searching for any signs of human life. "Whoa! There is a huge light radiating from the Trainer house. I'm going in." I reported to Arceus. The door creaked open as I walked into a large room.

"Who are you?! Came a voice from a corner. I grasped the handle of my sword expecting a fight. "You, you look like a trainer. Ha! Let's battle!" He spoke with a hint of arrogance. "First tell me where are the other people!" I asked him harshly. "Calm down dude! I will tell you after a 3 on 3 battle." He exclaimed hurriedly. "You want a battle when the whole city is missing! I should kill you right now!" I threatened him, my anger rapidly increasing. "This is an opportunity Zayden, teach him a lesson but let him live. He is a grunt in the Legion. He can be your inside man" Arceus telepathically reasoned inside my head. "P...Please d...d...don't kill me." He half cried half begged. "You will live and you will get your battle, but you must pass whatever information you can get your filthy hands on from inside the Legion. Or I will cut you open and strangle you with your intestines, and you will die." I was doing my best impression of Arceus at the time and it seemed to be working. "I..I'll do anything. I'm Cal, and lets battle."

His usual demeanour seemed to be returning. "Meganium! Come on out!" Cal yelled while tossing a Poke ball in the air. "Mega Megania!" Cried out his equally pumped pale green sauropod like Pokemon while it assumed a battle stance. 'So which one of you should I choose? I know, eenie, meenie, minee, mo. So, apparently Sceptile is first.'

"Sceptile, You're up!" I announced while a reptillian, bipedal Pokemon emerged but while normal Sceptiles were having red bands on thier stomachs and yellow orbs on their backs, mine had a blue band and black orbs on his back. "Scep Sceptile!" Sceptile acknowledged me and bowed before he turned to face his first opponent. My adversary might not be knowing about Sinnoh's Pokémon because he looked ecstatic as he gestured to start the match. "Meganium! Use **energy ball!** **"** Cal commanded. "Meganium!" His Pokémon obeyed and quickly charged up and released a green ball of pure energy. "Counter." I ordered knowing that as an omega Pokémon Sceptile would be alright and my suspicions were laid to rest as Sceptile closed in, nimbly leaned left and fired his own energy ball while rotating counter clockwise not unlike a trainer throwing a Pokéball. His foe's attack missed him completely. While his own energy ball sailed through the air, hitting Meganium dead on and with such force that she was blown back into the wall, almost breaking the said wooden wall into splinters leaving behind a knocked out Pokémon. "H..H...How?" My adversary, Cal, stuttered while in a state of shock. "As Meganium is clearly unable to battle, how about sending your next Pokémon?" I suggested.

"Ok, I guess" He said uneasily. "Meganium, return. This Pokemon will destroy your Pokemon no matter how strong it is. Go Typhlosion!" "Typho! Ty!" The volcano Pokémon yelled. "End this quickly! Typhlosion use eruption! The fire on its neck grew larger and she yelled "Ty...phlo...sioooon" as a huge wave of molten rocks shot out from the flames aimed at Sceptile, "Agility to dodge and attack with leaf blade!" I commanded. With a nod of his head, Sceptile dodged with such speed that he seemed to vanish, the ball of magma that was meant for him landed on the wooden floor and burned right through it.

Meanwhile, moments after dodging, Sceptile leapt at Typhlosion and used his momentum to rapidly spin clockwise and socked Typhlosion in the gut with his glowing left appendage mid-air. The hit knocked Typhlosion into the already damaged wall which resulted in the wall giving way and Typhlosion coming to rest on the road which ran along the house. "Typhlosion! Are you alright?!" asked a terrified Cal. "Tylo! Typhlosion!" came the reply from a heavily battered but still standing Typhlosion. "Can you continue?" I asked Cal. "If Typhlosion wont give up then neither will I!" Cal spoke confidently. I had to commend his Pokémon, even to stand after a hit that strong was a sign of sheer willpower. "Typhlosion, Use Focus Blast! Put everything into it!" Cal called out. "Typhlosion." His Pokémon understood and charged a yellow ball of plasma and launched it at Sceptile. "Intercept and then merge dual leaf blade with close combat." I told Sceptile. Sceptile took a battle stance while his appendages glowed light green. As soon as the focus blast got within range, Sceptile cut it in half with an upward slash from his glowing left appendage and raced to Typhlosion while Cal ordered Typhlosion to use protect. Typhlosion was already exhausted from the focus blast and couldn't conjure up a protect in time. Sceptile closed in and delivered a hard upper slash to Typhlosion's jaw and as quick as lightning slammed the base of her skull from behind with an even harder right handed leaf blade, which caused Typhlosion to be slammed into the ground, totally knocked out. "Typhlosion, return." Cal whispered quietly. "The people are being held in the basement, there is no guards downstairs but I have heard that a terrible creature is roaming around freely with those people."

" I still need at least one healthy Pokémon on me as per the legion's rules. So, you win this battle. The Pokémon that is down below is said to be immensely powerful and equally terrifying to look at. Rumour is that its was one of the earliest experiments by Team Rocket. Be careful." Cal spoke sullenly. "Thank you, Cal. Sceptile, return. Be sure to treat your Pokémon in the machine at the Pokémon center."

I thanked him and entered an elevator that looked like it had been recently installed. I pressed the button for the basement and with a dainty little ding the elevator whirred its way down.

As the elevator doors opened I was surprised to see a large battlefield with the floodlights streaming brightly to illuminate every corner of it right in front of me. It looked like it belonged in an arena and not in the basement of a rickety old house. "Welcome trainer." A big booming and deep voice bellowed from the loudspeakers which lined the ceiling. "We are so glad that you could join us and participate in our final test. Its been so long that experiment-1791 has had a decent opponent." The voice droned on. "We are directing it towards you as we speak. You may walk out of this facility only if you succeed at terminating our, warrior so to speak." "Do you work for the legion?! Tell me who you are and where is Ash Ketchum?!" I shouted as I tried to observe any escape routes or any vents on the walls so that I could escape from the battlefield. "That is none of your concern trainer and don't bother looking for any weaknesses in the arena you are currently in as there are none. Your only hope of escape is when we open the elevator door." The voice told me.

"Ah yes, now we will begin, before we part a friendly reminder, fight with all you have or die trying." The voice was abruptly cut off as the massive door on the other side of the arena were punched open. There stood a Pokémon no, a monster is the right word, in front of me. The first thing that was out of the ordinary was that it had multiple tubes looked like they were roughly nailed into its torso, blood as black as the creature's lifeless eyes seeped out in a steady trickle from the many cuts and lashes that littered its former shell like abdomen. Its arms and legs had pieces that were hanging off, ready to fall of due to decay, but the most gruesome feature that I noticed was the deeply embedded squares of red light inside it's shoulders and chest that seemed to pulsate with each breath the creature took.

"What have you done to this Chesnaught?!" I screamed, rage filling me like an ocean being dumped into a bottomless abyss. The creature's eyes suddenly lit up with a yellowish glow as it let out an unearthly cry and charged at me without any warning.

I barely had the time to somersault sideways to miss its advance as it went and smashed into the solid concrete wall. I expected it to be in need out medical attention by now but it just backed up, with a thick river of black goo flowing out of its head and looked like it had not felt anything even though I was positively sure that it had just cracked it's skull.

"I have no choice. Garchomp! You're needed" I called upon my second Pokémon just as the mangled Chesnaught executed another Giga impact and ended up in the same situation.

"At your service, my master." Garchomp spoke with aura speech. I had little time to admire his ability and I quickly issued a command. "Garchomp, use **dragon rush.** " "At once master." He obeyed and with a deafening roar, surrounded his body with an intense blue halo of draconic aura and flew at the creature at the speed of sound. Bang! A huge explosion occurred smack dab in the middle of the battlefield. I had no time to be impressed by the show of strength that my Garchomp had displayed because through the dust, I could see the creature hit my Garchomp with a fist coated in a dark substance. I looked on as Garchomp was blown back by the sheer force of the impact but managed to get his bearings mid-flight and land with a graceful thud in front of me. "Master, that Pokémon is very strong but I sense that it is not created by Lord Arceus. I think that only light can subdue the darkness in him, master, forgive me for being so weak." Garchomp apologised to me. "No need for an apology my friend. I too feel that this creature can't be harmed by any Pokémon's attacks no matter how powerful, as long as the creature is intact, it will keep on attacking." I explained to Garchomp. "Guardian you also have attacks of your own, use them to gain triumph over this evil." Arceus's voice told me in my mind. "Alright, bring it on!" I yelled as the Chesnaught pulled itself back together and charged at me with the same goo filled fist. The difference was that this time I charged at him too. Once at sufficient distance I pulled my hands to my sides and cupped them. I then channelled the same energy that I used to search life forces, into my palms.

I tried controlling the flow of energy but as it was my first time, I felt a dam of energy break inside me and as a result I put so much aura into the aura sphere that as I let it go, it formed a pillar of azure light which raced along the battlefield like a freight train and barrelled into the mangled creature. Once I opened my eyes and ceased my attack, I couldn't see the creature anymore. Until Garchomp pointed at the heap of cinders about 12 feet from me. "Thank you, Mr. Ryujin. We were able to assess the weaknesses in our design, we will meet again." The voice said as the elevator arrived. I dragged myself to the elevator after recalling Garchomp. The elevator doors dinged open again and I walked to the entrance of the trainer house. All of the sudden I felt very weak, I did my best to keep awake but to no avail. A few moments later darkness flooded my mind.

"Sir, hello sir are you awake?! Sir this is officer Jenny. Are you alright. Please give us an answer. Sir!" I woke up to the shouting of officer Jenny at my door. "Yes, what seems to be the problem officer?" I answered the door sleepily. "Are you Mr. Zayden?" She asked me. "Yes, yes I am. What is the matter?" I repeated my question. "Nurse Joy claims that you haven't come out of you room since you checked in 3 days ago. Neither for food nor water and that you were not responding when she knocked this morning." Officer Jenny spoke while eyeing me suspiciously. "Wh..Ah, I was not feeling very well and in addition to being very fatigued. Do you mind me asking what is the time now?" I had to quickly cover my surprise as I was sure that everything was not what it seemed.

"Ok, well please tell Nurse Joy about any tiredness you may be feeling so that she doesn't feel alarmed about these sleeping spells of yours, and it is currently 6PM." Jenny informed me. "Yes ma'am" I obeyed as I desperately wanted to contact Arceus and try to make sense of this whole situation. "Have a good day." Jenny gave a stern greeting and left. After checking out of the Pokémon center and handing the key card to Nurse Joy. I found an isolated area and called Arceus. "Greetings Guardian. What is the matter?" The familiar voice asked. "You can start by telling me that why the hell has 3 days passes, when and from where did these people return? And did the events of the trainer house actually take place or not?" I half yelled at him. "Calm down Guardian. For your first question, 3 days have passed because Dialga and Palkia are now slaves of the Legion. They must have put the people in a different dimension using Palkia to flush out the guardian of light. As to how they knew that you existed is beyond me at the time. After you eliminated their prototype, their plan was to drug you and kill you, but because you used too much aura force for the aura cannon, you collapsed due to exhaustion, which only made things easier for them. Then they wiped the memories of the people they took and implanted altered memories in their brains." Arceus calmly explained.

"Oh man, this is too much to handle. Time alteration, different dimensions. How am I going to combat these...these forces of nature? The Legion is already too powerful by having just two legendaries, how many more will they have?"

"They have captured more than half of my legends and yes they are very powerful indeed but you Zayden, you and my chosen can stop them together." Arceus interjected.

"I guess you are right." I sighed. "I could not find Ash anywhere in Viridian, so do you know where he might be?" I questioned the creator. "I can feel his presence in Pallet town. You must go there at once." Arceus spoke with a hint of urgency.

"Yes you are right. I'm going to Pallet next. One more thing, the voice in the basement called me 'Mr. Ryujin' is that my surname?." I voiced my question. "I think so, yes your name must be Zayden Ryujin. You are the descendant of an ancient Pokémon I think. Its not a big deal." Arceus hurriedly spoke. "I have some urgent matters to take care of guardian report to me at once when you establish contact with my chosen." With that Arceus ended the call. "That was weird. Something shady is going o and I intend to find out what. Till then I should be on my way to Pallet Town." I concluded as I called out Reshiram. "Hello Zayden! Are we battling? I will crush my opponent! Ooooh berries!" Reshiram excitedly spoke and went to a nearby oranberry plant I really liked Reshiram's bubbly personality and I was glad that she decided to be a part of my team, but we had no time to spare as midnight was approaching and it would take at least 5 hours to get to Pallet. "Reshiram! Will you come here please!" I called her. "Yes om nom nom Zayden?" She swiftly responded with her mouth stuffed with berries. "I'm happy that you are enjoying yourself, I really am but should hurry up and reach Pallet by dawn." I told her.

"I'm really very sorry Zayden. I should be more focused at the task at hand. Please forgive me." There she went making me feel like an idiot for breaking her heart. "It's all right Reshiram, we all make mistakes." I soothingly told her but it seemed to have no effect. She lowered her body so that I could get on, after making sure I wasn't going to fall off she took to the skies.

As we were flying above the clouds, I could feel the cold air gently caress my face before blowing past my hair. I opened my eyes to see the full moon, much bigger than it looked when viewed from the surface of the earth, glow in an erethreal white bathing the clouds in a silvery hue. I felt the warmth and comfort provided by the feathers of Reshiram as we cruised at supersonic speeds across Kanto. "Hey Reshiram?" I asked her hoping that she would forgive me for being a jerk to her. "Yes, Zayden?" She replied. "Did you and your brother fly like this, in the moonlight over the clouds?" I continued. "Yes, my brother loved flights like this, he always told me that the true beauty of nature was revealed when nature came alive and that nature always came alive in the night when the moon was at its brightest. Like it is now. Zayden?" "Hmm?" "I really miss my brother. I don't know whether he will ever come back. I miss spending time and having fun with him. Do you think he is under the Legion's control?" Reshiram asked. "I really don't know. He must be hiding and I am sure he will be alright." I hated myself for lying to her but it had to be done. "Thank you Zayden, it really puts my mind at ease."

"My brother used to call me Verity, I would be glad if you could call my that from now onwards." She requested. "Sure, Verity. Like in Lake Verity?" I humorously asked. "Yes, like in Lake Verity." She attested while giggling.

The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence as I lay on the white feathers of a creature considered a deity, with my eyes facing the heavens, watching the stars slowly fade away their places being taken by an orange hue mixing with the deep purple, eventually overpowering it. I could not help but wonder, 'why does war and crime exist? Are they born due to a mere misunderstanding or a clash of perspectives over a trivial matter? I don't have answers to these questions for I am not perfect, nobody is, but to find out the answers to life's simple yet unanswerable questions one has to look deep inside their own minds, and rediscover themselves, for the world around us is the same for every object in the universe, but our minds decipher it based on our priorities.'

'The only thing that makes me different than the men I despise is that I believe in peace therefore I fight for it, I believe in compassion and respect therefore I kill for it, lastly I believe in that there is still hope for a world without tyranny and so if the time comes, I would die for it. As a man without any beliefs is a man not worthy of this world.'

With these thoughts I turned on my stomach and peeked over Verity's head and stared into the rising sun. As I stared of into the horizon, I heard Verity speak loudly, "Time to meet Arceus's chosen, Zayden. I promise he will not disappoint you." "For his sake I hope so" I replied into her ears as Verity slowed down for landing. "Ok Ash, prepare to show me why you are the chosen one, because I'm coming for you." I thought out loud as I returned Verity and started walking towards the house with a Mr. Mime sweeping the porch.

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait guys, I had gone on an outing with my friends and well, we didn't have any service and we also stayed an extra 2 days.**

 **First things first, this is not a human and Pokémon fanfiction which is all I can say without giving too much away, hey it rhymed!**

 **Aaaanywho, for those of you that think that maybe I am abandoning this story, think again. I already have a great thing planned for this baby and I don't plan on quitting this in a few septillion years (astronomy geek alert).**

 **So, please don't forget to review, favourite or follow this story.**

 **If you do all three you will get many thank you messages written to you and one lucky person will get his or her own character in this story. I'm not kidding folks. Really, a person will get a character.**

 **So, have a great week/day/month of your life and I will read you later. BAAAAHHHYYEE!**


	4. Returning Home

**Hi guys! I'm going to apologise for the delay and I don't have a good excuse so I will just come out and say it ... I was very lazy this past week. Anyways, a special shout out to** **and** _espeon44_ **for adding the story to their favourites list. Now, I am going to make it all up to you readers by dishing out chapters this week or till 28** **th** **Oct. Also, my friend helped me by partially writing the chapter. You might know which one once you read it.**

 **The people have already been selected for the OC event that I announced last chapter. They will be featured as soon as their respective users send me their details.**

 **So, Enjoy**

"Oh man! It feels like I will never get this last badge. Why is that the very last gyms I challenge are the toughest? Any thoughts man?" A dark haired teen asked his Pokémon. "Pika cha pika pi " His most loyal and trustworthy friend answered. As they were conversing, they did not notice a figure dressed in a black trench coat taking photographs of the duo from a window. "Sir, scout 256 reporting. Subject has left the Pokémon center and is making his way towards the gym." The mysterious figure spoke in a whisper into his radio. "He is right on schedule, cease observation and deploy to Unova now."

A sinister voice cackled through the speakers. "Copy that, over and out." The figure replied and began throwing his equipment into a bag.

"Viridian Gym...Hey Pikachu! Are you pumped?!" The teen asked his partner. "Pika!" came the confident reply. "Then let's go. I want to surprise the others with a gym badge before they wake up. The duo entered the huge gym and made their way to the challengers' area. "Hello Ash, I must say even after losing 4 times against me you keep challenging me." A burly man spoke into a microphone from the other end of the gym. "I will not give up this badge Giovanni! Not ever! Get ready to battle." Ash exclaimed with an undeterred aura of confidence. "Very well, Aggron! Destroy them!" The man yelled from his seat as huge steel clad creature landed heavily on the field. "Greninja! I choose you!" Ash called out while throwing a pokeball towards Aggron. "Gre Greninja!" The ninja frog announced as he assumed a battle stance.

For a while nobody gave a command to either Pokémon but after a few moments of reading their opponents the insane flurry of attacks once again overwhelmed the battlefield. "Aggron, Earthquake." "Jump and use water pulse." "Stone edge now!"

Greninja had barely launched a water pulse at Aggron before he saw a maelstrom of sharp rocks coming at him from below. "Greninja! Use surf!" Ash cried out. Greninja hastily executed the move and managed to get the pillar of water to knock the stones aside but in no time Giovanni issued another set of commands.

"Protect, and when he gets close use take down!" The water pulse had hit its mark but Giovanni had used a hyper potion on Aggron while Greninja was fighting of the stone edge. The Protect dispersed the surf attack mounted by Greninja and as Greninja came to a halt, Aggron charged at him. "Greninja! Dodge and use focus blast!" Ash ordered his Pokemon. Greninja tried to dodge the takedown but he had heard his trainer too late. Aggron clipped its leg as Greninja tried to jump out of the way. "Greninja!" He cried out in pain. "Stop the match!" Ash screamed at Giovanni. "Alright so that means you lost again." Giovanni smugly said, but Ash was busy tending to Greninja's broken leg to actually give a shit. "Greninja return." Ash glumly commanded and ran towards the front gates, but as he raised his hand to push the doors, he was thrown back by a shockwave caused by the small concussive bomb strapped to the ceiling directly above the entrance. "I'm sorry Greni...nja." Ash whispered to the Pokeball in his hand.

He slowly tried to get up but his muscles were not responding. Ash felt his eyes close on their own accord and the last image his eyes registered before he blacked out was a mass of yellow nearing his face.

"He...gym...FBI...bomb...Boss...pest.." Ash tried to figure out the noises around him as he felt himself moving. "Wh..where am I?" Ash asked aloud. "Quite! He is awake." A man by the sound of his voice told everyone. "My Gre..Ugh" Ash tried to ask as he tuned out a splitting headache. "He is ok, you take some rest while we reach the hospital." The man told Ash in a conniving manner. Ash tried to move his hands but found that the were strapped. "Hey! Why am I strapped to the stretcher?!" Ash yelled. "Must be because are a thorn in our boss's side and we must terminate you." Ash's eyes widened as he desperately began feeling for his Pokeballs. "Do you think we are so stupid that we would let you keep your Pokemon?! They are being shipped to our headquarters." The man whispered into his ears. "No...Noooo!" Ash screamed as he struggled with renewed vigour against his restraints. Suddenly the was a large bang and the van skidded to a halt. "What happened?!" The man yelled at the driver, only to find him bleeding heavily from his head. "Go and kill the person responsible! Now!" The man now barked at his teammates. From his point of view Ash could see the men take out their guns and exit the ambulance to search for the person who attacked them. "Nothing on the east side sir." A grunt reported through his radio. "Same on the north side." The second grunt reported. "G-2 report. G-2 report goddamit!" The leader shouted into the radio he was holding. "Go find Jim. He must be doing a butterfree. Damn buster. " He ordered the remaining grunts. "Right away sir." The grunts wandered into the forest. All was quite for a few moments but then, Ash could swear that he had heard the grunts being attacked by a Pokémon. The leader loaded a handgun and waited. When suddenly Ash heard "Pikaaa Chuuuuuuu!" moments before he felt the all too familiar tingle of electricity running around his body. "Buddy! Oh I am so glad to see you!" Ash happily exclaimed while making sure the leader was truly knocked out by the thunderbolt. "Pika pi!" Pikachu replied and briefly nuzzled his best friend. "We need to get out of here." Ash spoke. They both ran towards the driver's seat. "Look at the GPS Pikachu! We are near Pallet town. Lets go come on!

They both sprinted along the rugged trail towards Pallet town unaware about the surprises in store for them.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" Ash yelled after reaching home. "Who is...Oh Ash! My baby is home! Oh I am so happy I was going to call you and tell you to come home for a while! Thank Arceus you came by yourself, I saved the money I was going to spend to call you over. Where are your friends dear?" Delia excitedly questioned him. "Its a long story but I will tell it over dinner."

After an explanation, many tears and some hugging Ash called his companions and told them everything. "So, will you all come to pallet?" Ash asked the faces in the videophone. "Yes of course I for one would love to see where you grew up." "So its settled you all are coming here tomorrow. Good night." Ash ended the call and got ready to go to sleep.

"Also dear, a person came by looking for you. I told him to wait for some time and that you will be here soon." She spoke. "Ok I guess." "He is at Prof. Oak's ranch." "I will meet him tomorrow. Good night mom." I said as she shut the lights and closed the door. "I need to find out about my Pokémon and their whereabouts. Oh guys, please stay strong. I am coming for you." Ash thought aloud as he drifted off to sleep.

 **I know...I know it sucks, 3** **rd** **person writing isn't my strong suit. So, next chapter will be the official meeting of Ash and Zayden. A little creative sentences for the creative minds were added and once again sorry for the shitty writing. I'll make it up to you guys.**

 **The OC's will be introduced ASAP, so hang tight. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. So, please don't forget to review, favourite and/or follow this story and I will read you later. Baahhyeee.**


	5. Meeting of The Teams

**Hi guys! The Pokémon Trainer here! So, I am going to write this story in first person (applause) following the less than average chapter 4, I have decided to leave 3** **rd** **person to the pros. Anyways, this is the part where Zayden actually meets Ash.**

 **Not much to say but um Happy back to the future day and the OC thing is going to happen people. If you want to, you can PM me details of your OC's because I actually want new characters in the fic, the deadline is this Monday folks! hurry! So, yeah... Also, I have overcome my writers block! Hurray for me... or not. So, I don't own Pokémon I only adore it. Enjoy...**

"Gah! Why does life have to be so annoying? I wonder why Ash was not where Arceus said he would be? Ah! At least I get to meet the great Professor Oak" I voiced my thoughts angrily.

 _FLASHBACK_

Brrt...Brrrt I rang the doorbell at the Ketchum residence. "Yes, who is it?" A woman who appeared to be in her mid forties answered the door. "Good day ma'am, My name is Zayden and I am here to meet your son." I spoke in the warmest voice I could muster. "You see Ash is not here, and may I ask exactly why do you wish to meet him?" I knew this question was coming but when shit actually hit the fan I was left with a blank mind and a dumb look on my face. "Well?" She pushed on. "I...um..I heard about Ash through my friends and wanted to meet him in reality." I spoke hurriedly. "So, are you a fan? Then you're welcome sweetie! I was just going to call Ash to tell him to organise a reunion and now I have another reason to call him. Till then, you can visit Professor Oak's ranch. I reckon he will be happy to have over such a young and handsome man." She teased me. "Oh shucks..." I replied while trying hard to act like a fan of this Ash guy. "His ranch is just towards the south-east of here. So, take the road towards the right. Be careful." She called out as I hurriedly left the house as I didn't know for how long I could keep the act on.

 _PRESENT TIME_

"Oh there it is! The world famous ranch of Professor Oak." I thought aloud as I neared the huge expanse land. "State your name, place of origin and your reason to visit." A young man spoke over the CCTV monitoring the entrance. "Zayden Ryujin of...um...Lumiose city and Mrs. Ketchum told me to come here and stay for the night." I spoke loudly hoping that it would be a convincing story. "Let me confirm." The voice said. A few moments later, "Alright Zayden come on in!" The voice said before the speaker was switched off and the gates were opened.

"Good Evening Zayden. It came as a mild surprise that dear Ash had a fan but still it is good for him. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He said while following social etiquette. "No thank you Mr..." "Oak, Samuel Oak. Alright then would you like a tour of the ranch while Tracy prepares the guest bedroom? We also have Ash's Pokémon that he caught during his adventures." He said while opening the large, glass sliding doors that overlooked the ranch. "Yes please" I acknowledged. _"Let's see what kind of Pokémon does the chosen one possess."_ I thought as the Professor and I travelled over a hill and into the plains.

Soon he handed me a pair of binoculars and told me to look through them. "So..these are his Pokémon, impressive." I told the professor and I meant it. "They sure are but each time Ash starts his journey in a new region he leaves them behind to capture new ones with the exception of his Pikachu." Oak spoke sadly. "Why? Surely he has to have more experienced Pokémon with him if he wants to actually win a conference right?"

I was slightly annoyed about this fact. "Well...yes he should but he tries to get more friends and what not but it sure does prevent him from achieving success, let's turn back it will soon be night." Professor Oak told me. "Sure let's return." We walked back into the building where a boy in a green T-shirt and Khaki shorts, whom I assumed to be Tracy whispered something into Oak's ears.

"The guest bedroom is ready Zayden, please follow Tracy and he will show you the way." Professor Oak told me. "Lead the way" I said before following him to the bedroom and turning in for the night.

 _NEXT DAY_

I woke up to picturesque scene of the sun rising over the distant Mt. Silver, the light filtering through the fog and mist surrounding the ranch, effectively creating a halo of orange light. After showering and greeting the professor who was going for a stroll, I power-walked towards the Ketchum residence.

"Hello? its Zayden Mrs Ketchum, Is Ash here?" I spoke while ringing the bell. "Good morning Zayden, yes Ash is upstairs sleeping." The face of a jolly woman greeted me and led me into the living room.

"I will go and wake him up, please help yourself to some cookies dear." She called out as she climbed the stairs. "Thank you." I replied while I took 4 cookies of the baking tray and sat on the couch, munching on them.

 _UPSTAIRS_

"Wake up Ash, your fan is here to meet you." Delia said in a motherly tone to a slumbering Ash. "Moooom please its 8 AM let me sleep" Ash whined before jolting upright and dashing towards the bathroom. "Oh no My Pokémon! I need to get them back!" "I don't have time for a fan right now mom, I need to rescue my friends from team rocket right now!"

Ash spoke as he emerged dressed in his new attire which consisted of dark, blue cargo pants, brown combat boots, a white T-shirt with a red design and a brown leather jacket and white and black fingerless gloves (check profile pic).

"Do you even know where they are?" His mother asked him. "No but I will find out." Ash countered.

"It will be a fools errand to run around Kanto hoping to stumble upon your Pokémon. You will need me." Delia jumped in surprise and Ash angrily eyed the interrupter.

"Who in the world are you? And what the hell are you doing here?!" Ash yelled at me. "Ash dear calm down, he is the fan I was talking about." Delia nervously spoke.

"My name is Zayden and I am no fan of you. I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum but I was sent by a very important person for Ash's protection. It is for his own good." "Whatever is happening you just promise me that you will keep my boy safe." She asked me. "I promise." Said I as she left me and her son alone. I guess Ash had been processing the information because as soon as his mother left, he looked at me in bewilderment and asked...

"Wh...What?!" I tried to supress a chuckle but it escaped in the form of a snort. "Come down stairs and I'll tell you everything I know." He followed me downstairs as his mom went to buy groceries.

"Look, Arceus sent me here to protect you from the new evils that are going to emerge within this year and that this will be the most dangerous enemy you will ever face. I am to travel with you and find out how to destroy the Legion." "The Legion? What's that?" "Its essentially a collaboration of the various criminal teams that you have faced till now but now that they are united, they have become ruthless. They experiment on Pokémon, kill people without a second thought and are responsible for the various nefarious deeds happening everyday, everywhere." I explained.

"Dude, I'm grateful for you trying to protect me but I have my friends who are all very powerful trainers and can easily kick anyone's ass in a Pokémon battle. They are all I need. Me and Pikachu are not going to be scared so easily are we buddy?" Ash spoke confidently while scratching the sleeping mouse's neck earning a coo from said rodent.

"I have no time for your childish arguments Ash! The danger is very real and so is the threat. Whether you feel like it or not, you don't have a choice. I am to accompany you and that is final."

"Ok! Fine, sheesh! So what is your plan to free my Pokémon?"

"First we have to retrieve your stolen Pokémon, I have a hunch that they will be in Vermillion city because your Pokémon can easily be smuggled to the various regions from the port there." I reasoned with him.

"That seems right, we will depart as soon as my friends arrive which shouldn't take much longer.

Suddenly the door bell rung and the sound of Delia greeting someone rang through the house. "Ash! Your friends are here!" Delia called Ash from downstairs. "Coming! Get ready to meet them Zayden! Paul will probably be a little cold towards you but eventually he will warm up, let's go!" He told me excitedly.

"Can't wait." I replied with a smirk. He then proceeded to run downstairs and I heard him tell his friends about my plan with eagerness voiced in his every word. I slowly waltzed down the stairwell and saw Ash talking to 3 people.

The first person I noticed was a girl wearing a blue and white T-shirt with a pink Poke ball logo on the front, she was also wearing black slacks under a yellow mini skirt, her hair was done up in two buns on either side of her head and she had two long strands of hair flowing freely from them. The second was a boy about the age of Ash and he had purple hair. He was also wearing a blue and black jacket with sneakers of the same colour scheme with black pants, finally I noticed a girl with long, blonde who seemed like she was at least 20 years old, she was wearing a blue top with a teardrop shaped ornament below her neckline, she was also wearing black pants with black sandals. I had to stop my assessment of the trio as they noticed me.

"So you are Ash's new friend?" The blonde girl asked me.

"More like acquaintance. Who are you all?"

"My name is Cynthia Shirona" The blonde said in a stern manner. "He is Paul and the girl behind me is called Rosa." She spoke while pointing to the other two.

"Good morning, my name is Zayden. Ash, did you tell them the plan?" I asked him.

"Yeah! They have agreed to come with me." Ash spoke before being interrupted by the one known as Paul.

"Are you seriously considering going with him?! For all we know he might end up dragging us down or he might even be working for the Legion." Paul yelled at Ash haughtily.

"Excuse me! But I am standing right here you piece of shit! I don't know about any of you but nobody hates The Legion more than me! I would never betray anyone but I will destroy you if you pin any other false allegations on me!" I spoke, my voice calm but having a very dangerous edge to it.

"Who are you calling a piece of shit?! Do you know who I am you pathetic trainer?! I am Paul Shinji! The strongest elite 4 of Sinnoh region! Apologise to me! NOW!" Paul screamed at me as he took a few steps towards me threateningly.

"..." I said nothing but my anger was increasing steadily and exponentially. I didn't even know that I had activated aura sight but there was something different this time around and I guessed that everyone knew.

"Whoa Zayden, look at your arms!" Rosa whispered, drawing my attention to said objects. I could not help but feel surprised at the sight of my arms because they were glowing...literally glowing.

Wisps of blue plasma swayed in a gentle yet hypnotic dance originating from the palms of my hands and ending a few inches above my elbows, like strands of silk floating in the morning breeze. My palms had arcs of the energy clustered together so closely that it seemed like I was holding a ball of light in my hand.

As everyone's eyes were fixated on the miracle happening before them I could feel the tension in the room decrease dramatically. Slowly the erethreal flames diminished in size before being absorbed by my arms.

"Are you an aura user?" Ash asked me seriously.

"Its complicated. Anyway, you told me that you are an elite 4 member right Paul?"

"Yes I did."

"Do any of you hold titles in the Pokémon league?" I questioned them.

"You mean to tell us that you don't know who Ms. Cynthia or I am?!" Rosa asked me while adorning a shocked look on her face.

"No.." I said with a stoic expression.

"Should I?"

"Oh my Arceus! Have you been living under a rock?!" Rosa yelled at me in disbelief.

"I will tell him Rosa." Cynthia told her.

"I am the Sinnoh region's champion, so you could say that I am pretty good in a battle. Rosa is the Unova region's champion and my close friend, Ash has beaten the battle frontier in Hoenn, he is also going to take on the Kanto elite four but I can assure you that he is a very strong battler and he...well...um..he"

"He is also Cynthia's boyfriend!" Rosa cut in, stretching the boyfriend part to undoubtedly tease Cynthia and it worked if the tomato red cheeks of Cynthia were any proof.

"Shut up Rosa!" Cynthia snapped at her friend.

"Cynthia, what Rosa is saying is true so no need to snap at her." Ash whispered into the fuming champion's ear, his words having an instant effect on her as she blushed before composing herself once more.

"Ah-ahem" I cleared my throat to get the attention of the group.

"We must immediately depart for Vermillion as it is we have wasted enough time already." I spoke while taking charge.

"Fine, Go Skarmory!" Paul's metallic bird soared through the sky before landing in front of its trainer so that he could mount it.

"Garchomp, Battle dance!" Cynthia announced as her most loyal Pokémon materialized in front of her and bent to let Cynthia on.

"Unfezant , Let's go!" Rosa called out as her masked bird landed gracefully and preened itself.

"Yes! come on Pikachu get up!" Ash shook his partner awake while the others mounted their Pokémon and awaited me and Ash.

"Um..guys I don't have my Pokémon with me so.." Ash spoke sheepishly after he got Pikachu awake.

"No worries! You can ride with me Ash!" Cynthia exclaimed as she scooted up her Garchomp.

"Alright! Thanks Cynth!" Ash said joyously, excited about riding with his girlfriend.

"Ray-Garchomp you're up!" I tossed the Pokeball as I mentally berated myself for barely avoiding that slip-up.

"I didn't know that you had a Garchomp too Zayden! We must battle one day." Cynthia spoke while admiring the great beast I was proud to call my friend.

" _How can I be so stupid! I know that when the time comes, I will be fighting till the death alongside these people but I can't bring myself to trust them I don't know why, I just can't."_ I thought as I commanded Garchomp to fly behind them.

 _ROSA'S POV_

"There is something odd about that guy...Zayden. He seems to have a mysterious aura around him, also how he didn't bother to tell us about him being an aura user is just unsettling. Don't worry Zayden, soon I will discover your secrets. Soon."

 **That was it guys! The 5** **th** **chapter of gates. For some reason I did not get the OC's PM'ed to me so I had to improvise and make new characters altogether for chapter 6. There is not much to say today other than I will try to update 2 more chapters in the coming week although I make no promises but you can count on me to give my best.**

 **Also, I am in need of reviews folks! I can improve this story only if you tell me your views on it. So, I guess I'll end on that note. Have a great day/week/month of your life and I will read you later**

 **Baahhyyee**

,


	6. Chasing the Storm

**Hi Guys! How are you all doing? I have decided that since I will not rush the chapters, because I have tried to write** the **previous chapters in a hurry I have forgotten the reason I took up writing and my passion for this story has diminished.**

 **I intend to reawaken that drive by not writing haphazardly and to try to convey my emotions into my text. Once again, I will try to pull this story back on track and prioritise quality over quantity.**

 **A special shout out to** _TheNightstriker_ , _.debrashi paul.9_ & _Emerald Night 117_ **for adding Gates to their favourites list.**

 **Also a thank you to all the reviewers till date.** _The Treecko Man_ **for being the first and giving me the boost I needed to keep going,** _Zach Flare SOLDIER Class S_ **for removing any doubts in my mind as to this story being a Rayshipping,** _Azrael Vek Chaosblood_ **for not giving up on this story and** _TheNightstriker_ **for your views about the fic. You all helped me a lot and I am grateful for it.**

 **Enough with the feels, chapter 6...Enjoy**

"Ah...the sun feels quite warm this high in the sky." Rosa sang out as their little group flew a thousand feet in the sky at breath-taking speeds.

"The Legion's ships will be heavily guarded. Even if their Pokémon are low levelled the sheer quantity could overwhelm us, we can't fight them all." Paul spoke as if he was a general leading his troops to battle.

"He is right but we also have another obstacle to overcome." Cynthia announced loudly so that everyone could hear. "We know that the security systems of the ships in the Vermillion port are all connected to the local police network, which means that the police could have caught the Legion's operations on camera, they only had to turn on the CCTV's feed to look inside the ships. So why has their plot not been discovered till now?" Cynthia wondered.

"Is it because they don't know how to operate the cameras?" Ash naively answered. "Urggh! It means that someone of the Legion is impersonating an officer or that the officers of the Vermillion are corrupt." Paul stated as-matter-of-factly.

"I suggest that we get a hold of the G-men in the area and hope that they haven't turned as well." Rosa meekly suggested.

All of us turned to see the girl of 18 give us a shrug after telling us her plan before plugging a pair of headphones into her ears and fiddling with an mp3 player.

"Maybe...just maybe she is right. I ought to call Mr. Goodshow and get an update on the whereabouts of his G-men in the vicinity of Vermillion. A slightly perplexed Cynthia spoke never taking her eyes off of the Unovan Champion.

"Yes Mr Goodshow...umhum...ok, good bye." Cynthia turned her head to face me and Paul as she got off the phone with the President and Chairman of the Pokémon League.

"Apparently Lance is just outside the city gates. Mr. Goodshow agreed to tell Lance about our situation and he thinks that he might be able to help." She debriefed us.

"Shouldn't you tell Rosa about this?" I yelled to make myself be heard over the howling wind. "Its ok, no need to tell her right now. When we land then you can pass on the plan to her." Ash reassured me as I looked back to find her bobbing her head along with the lyrics of a song.

 _ROSA'S POV_

"Are you sure that you can follow them without blowing your cover?" A man's calm yet deep voice resounded through my earphones.

"Yes, my lord. I have all the intel I need on the three to make sure my cover remains intact. Although I think the newest addition to this group has more secrets than even me. I could not find any document related to the person, no birth certificate or anything else. He doesn't even possess a trainer's ID. I will follow him closely my lord and I will try to find out more about him. Our plan will not fail." I reported back before switching off the transmitter and picking a song.

"Who exactly are you Zayden?" I thought as I continued to watch him through my Unfezant's feathers.

 _ASH'S POV_

"Finally! We are here!" I voiced my happiness as I stretched my stiff joints in front of the Vermillion Pokémon center.

"Weren't you happy to be riding with me Ashy?" I felt Cynthia whisper softly in my ear as she returned her steed and put her arm around me. "I liked it v-v-very much Cynthia." My voice left my lips sounding like a murmur as her breath on my neck left me shuddering.

"Come on love birds! We have some Pokémon to rescue!" I turned around to hear Rosa call us before she started running towards the warehouses.

"Hehe, let's go. Mr. Goodshow texted me that Lance would be waiting near the entrance to the port." Cynthia mischievously spoke before breaking into a jog towards the direction on the port.

"Wait for me!" I called out before they got out of earshot. "Hold on...Where is Zayden?!" I thought aloud as I turned 360° degrees to search for said person. "How did he just vanish? He must have landed ahead of us and would probably be at the docks by now." I concluded after deciding that I had wasted enough time searching for him and sprinting after the other two.

"Holy Milktank!...huh...huh...can you guys run!" I panted as I finally caught up with them. "Its just 3 miles dearie, nothing much!" Cynthia smiled at me, only a thin layer of sweat on her forehead to show for the 3 mile jog.

"Hey Cynthia! Didn't you say that Lance was supposed to meet us here?" Rosa questioned my girlfriend with a confused look on her face.

"Yes he was but..."

"Don't worry your little mind Cynthia! I am here!" Lance spoke loudly.

"That's Ms. Shirona to you." Cynthia fumed at the red-headed champion.

"Ooh feisty! Me likey!"

"Shut your trap Lance before I punch your face in!" I thundered at him for speaking in such a manner to Cynthia.

Lance glared at me before opening his wretched mouth to retort but was silenced by the sudden interruption of the Unovan champion.

"Can it! Both of you! We are on a mission and this is not the time for personal grudges! We need to find out a way to get inside without raising any suspicion, finding out a solution is the only things your minds should be focused on got it?!" Rosa fumed at us.

"All right."

"No problem" I angrily murmured.

"Now lets ask..." Rosa proceeded to speak but stopped as she stared behind Cynthia. I turned around to see for myself, the cause of her surprised state to find myself in a similar situation.

The cause? The outer door of the security box suddenly opening and the 4th member of our little expedition casually stepping out.

 _ZAYDEN'S POV_

After landing a few blocks closer to the port than my so-called comrades, I returned Garchomp and stealthily made my way across the remaining distance between me and my destination.

"This is going to be a problem.." I whispered to myself after seeing the 20 ft. tall electrified, barbed wire fence running the entire length of the boundary wall of the port.

The barrier which allowed entry and the security box controlling it were not overly impressive by themselves, but their placement presented a problem. The electrified fence was directly integrated into the wall of the security box and the automated barrier opened to only allow the necessary space needed by the vehicle, not an inch extra.

Rrrrruuummmm.. I peered out from my hiding place in the alley to see a large semi truck hauling some sort of liquid in a container, coming from the opposite end of the road at a moderate speed, placing the entrance area right in the middle of me and the oncoming truck.

The placement suddenly gave me a wacky idea but an idea nonetheless. As both the truck and the barrier were on the same road, I could use that to my advantage. There was also a bend in the road just a block away that could help me achieve access.

After coming out on the street I walked along the sidewalk at a snail's pace to allow the semi to get into the position I desired, which was having it directly between me and the entrance post. I pretended to stroll leisurely until I saw the semi rumble into the predicted location.

As soon as it was between me and the barrier, blocking anyone's gaze on the sidewalk from the security box. I rapidly accelerated and leapt onto the side of the container. As nimbly as a Treecko I hoisted myself up and crouched on top of the container. I waited for a for half a minute atop the freight container, hoping that the rig would take the road with the turn.

My wish turned into reality as the rig slowed down and took the exact road that I had hoped it would, all-the-while aligning the end of the container with the fence at a 90° degree angle.

I pulled myself onto my feet and took a running start from the front end of the container, the slowed speed of the rig giving me precious seconds to accelerate before I gave one final push off the edge of the container and tucked my feet in as I air-bombed over the fence and rolled on the ground the moment I felt the concrete pressing against my shoulder.

"Whew! What a rush!" I exclaimed, my adrenaline returning to normal levels.

'Now to let my fellow travellers in..' I thought in my mind as I ran towards the security post as to let the others gain access.

When I reached the doors of the security box, I knocked on it loudly to know if anyone was inside.

"Oi! What's the problem you piece of codfish?!" A beer bellied man with a cockney accent opened the door.

"Could you please tell me where The Legion stores its stolen Pokémon?" I asked him sincerely.

"Bugger off you flapjack before I blow you to kingdom come eh! The Legion's business is its own you should know not to but your noses into other people's matters kid." The man breathed into my face after he pulled a revolver from his belt and subtly threatened me.

"Well I did ask nicely.." I spoke as I indifferently spun around and gave him a kick right on his manhood. He hunched forwards due to the pain only to find my knee breaking his nose.

"Come here you little rat!" He yelled as he somehow managed to get up and throw a roundhouse punch at me.

I quickly raised my left arm to block it and punched his chest with my right fist. SNAP! The sound of ribs being broken echoed within the small chamber quickly followed by another punch to his throat to prevent him from emitting the obvious scream that accompanied a broken bone.

The man held his throat in pain as he silently screamed before being silenced with a stab, curtsey of a 4 ft. Blade currently in my hand.

As he sunk to the floor I spotted a locker about the size of the corpse after a few tries I finally stuffed his lifeless body into the cabinet and locked it from outside. I unlocked the door after sheathing my sword, dripping with blood. The view outside was marvellous but it was disrupted by a verbal joust occurring not 4 feet from the door I unlocked.

"...right"

"No problem."

I heard Ash and another trainer, a red headed man whom I assumed to be Lance, force out the words. I took the opportunity to let them know of my arrival I adjusted my hood to cover the bloodied parts and swung the door open to announce my presence much to the shock of the group, judging by the dumbfounded expressions on their faces and Rosa's mouth frozen mid air.

 _PAUL'S POV_

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I asked slightly flabbergasted.

The prick just shrugged nonchalantly and opened the trash pit he called a mouth to say "I happened to find my way inside while I was wandering around, looking for a place to enter."

"What about the guard that was inside a minute ago?" I questioned him, still very suspicious of his motives.

"I saw him exit just now. Not everyone is as uptight as you are you know?" He smirked at me.

I was a seething with anger inside but I chose to stayed quite, not wanting to further disrupt the mission.

"Let's move." I grit my teeth before straining to control my arms, trying not to punch the smug bastard in the face as I walked past him and into the cabin/outpost like security box.

I felt my feet slide a little on the floor of the said outpost, peering down to see a dark, viscous liquid. I ran my eyes across the room to find more liquid leading to the locker at the back. I then proceeded to look at Zayden to find him staring at me with a grim face before his emotions doing a complete 180 and I saw him talking animatedly to Rosa pointing at a few of the ships.

I didn't have any personal grudge against the dude but since that day when I was still a child of 6 and I saw who a stranger could be I despised anyone I didn't know and stayed away from them.

 _FLASHBACK (12 years ago)_

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't go!" I cried out as I saw my mother walk out my bedroom. "Paul dear, someone is at our door and in this terrible thunderstorm outside we should help those in need." She told me.

I heard her opening the door and also footsteps which weren't made by my mother's sandals tap towards me.

"Wait! Who are you! Stop before I call the police." My mother screamed at the intruder.

"Don't you recognise me Clara!" The man spoke with a heavy slur in his voice.

"I have come for my son."

"You stay away from him you monster!" I heard my mother yell defensively.

"We'll see about that. Gengar! Destroy!" The man tossed a beat up Pokéball and called out the ghost with an evil grin.

"I will not let you near him! Nidoqueen go!"

"Gengar, shadow ball that pokemon and then my dear wife." He slurred while pointing with his finger.

"Nidoqueen, take down!"

"Geeengaaar!" "Nidooo queeen!"

Both Pokemon exchanged attacks but in the end the man's Gengar prevailed.

"Now that this battle is lost to you, step aside." He barked.

"Never!" My mother growled defiantly. "Very well, Gengar return. Burn the house to the ground Infernape!" The man shouted.

The next few moments were imprinted in my mind as I watched my mother and her beloved Nidoqueen be burned alive. Very soon the whole house was ablaze and I was finding it difficult to breathe. I soon heard sirens in the distance just seconds before falling unconscious.

The next day I and my brother Reggie were standing outside the heap of charred wood that used to be our home. I stood silently next to my brother while he bawled out something along the lines of 'not being there' and 'all my fault', but I was too deep in my thoughts to pay any attention.

I had just seen the Nidoqueen, the one my mother had so patiently and lovingly nurtured since she found him as a child, not stand a chance against the Gengar of an abusive, cruel and vile trainer. Who didn't even bother to check whether his Pokémon had eaten their food or not.

 _PRESENT TIME_

Since that day I had vowed to make my Pokémon stronger no matter what the cost. I started despising trainers who treated their Pokémon with care and respect because in the end, it all boils down to the strength and will of the Pokémon.

I respected Ash for the sole reason that he had beaten me and that he was a good person at heart. Though the new addition to our team had yet to show his metal.

 _ASH'S POV_

"Wow, now that is a big ship!" I exclaimed out loud while marvelling the 200ft. long yacht-cum-warship.

"How are we even going to find a way in? It looks sealed to me." I angrily spoke, frustration clear in my voice as the group tried to find a way to the bowels of the ship.

The vessel itself was black in colour. It had no visible sails and it resembled a b-52 stealth bomber more than a sea bound object. It had two black fin like panels protruding at an angle from the back of the ship.

"Whoa! Look out!" I heard Lance yell as I felt the ship vibrate at a low frequency and I felt it start to move.

It took some time for me to piece it all together but I had it all figured out as the ship cleared the harbour.

"Guys! Don't question me but, we have to get on that ship ASAP!" I shouted at them as I took off for the small jetty that ran along the main moor. The reason?...Some buffoon left his jet ski floating there unguarded and I was going to 'borrow' it.

I straddled the aqua blue jet ski and pushed the ignition switch. I twisted the accelerator as far as it would go and the jet ski took off with a roar. I turned towards the retreating ship in the distance and looked back to see Cynthia riding her Milotic, Paul on his Gastrodon, Lance riding his Kingdra and Rosa riding her Samurott. Once again the hooded member of our group had disappeared.

"PREEAAAHH"

A very loud scream almost threw my of my ride. I managed to even out in time and saw a large shadow on the surface of the water rapidly speeding towards the ship which was now moving much faster than before.

"Are those hydrofoils?!" I heard Cynthia ask in astonishment.

I peered ahead in confusion and saw that the ship had risen above the water and was dashing faster than ever.

"Our steeds can't match its speed!" I told her as she pulled up to me.

"You are right, I am calling the coast guard."

BANG!

A huge cloud billowed over the hydrofoil as we slowed to a stop. I saw a man jump on board and exit within 2 minutes before the ship was blown apart by pillar of white that was undoubtedly a Pokémon attack. I turned to see Cynthia's reaction and saw her features scrunched up, deep in thought.

"Let's return! There is no need to be out here with the ship resting on the sea floor." I commanded.

We all turned back and headed towards the port.

 _ZAYDEN'S POV_

"Verity, I need you!" I shouted as my first friend stretched her limbs mid-air after joyously greeting me.

"Hi Verity! We don't have much time, I and Arceus' chosen were tracking a ship thought to have been harbouring stolen Pokémon along with Ash's Pokémon, I have reason to believe that the ship belongs to the Legion and we have to take it down." I de-briefed her and took my place upon her back as she took to the skies.

"There! Do you see that dot?! I that is the ship."

"Yes, I see it. I'm engaging." Verity spoke with fire in her eyes.

I had to squint my eyes for the next few moments for we went supersonic from 2000 ft. In the air to about 15ft. within the next 10 seconds.

Verity drew back her head and gave an ear-splitting roar which I swear resounded for a couple of miles. She then dive bombed towards the ship as if she read my mind, providing me the opportunity to jump on board and into some grunts.

"Hi guys!" I sarcastically greeted them before punching the grunt closest to me in the face causing him to stumble back. "You're dead kid!" A guy who was wielding a baton blurted as he swung at me.

I dropped down and swept my right leg, effectively knocking the dude down out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl grunt swing her leg at me horizontally from behind me. I trapped her leg with my left elbow before turning counter clockwise, immobilizing her. I took a moment to judge the last grunt standing. He appeared to be holding an assault rifle which was pointed at me.

I flared my aura to knock overboard and proceeded to give a swift jab at the base of the skull of the overturned female grunt, disconnecting her spinal cord and killing her.

During the time that had elapsed, the baton wielding trooper charged at me once more. I stayed still as he closed the distance between us, with a few meters remaining I pulled at my bracelet with my right hand which took no time at all to unfold into a bow. I grabbed the string, pulled it back and fired.

I had figured out the firing mechanism of the bow long ago. One just had to pull at a specific part of the metallic bracelet and that part would unclip, the only thing linking it to the rest of the bracelet, an unblemished red string with elastic properties the rest of the bow unravelled according to the distance the detaching piece was pulled back. Eventually when one has pulled it like you have a real arrow between your fingers. A matte black arrow with a glowing blue arrowhead would materialise.

The blue arrowhead flew through the air leaving a gorgeous blue trail of light behind it as it struck the man in the eye incapacitating him.

"You all weren't meant to die. You just made the choices that landed you in the wrong place at the wrong time." I commented as I turned around and went to the captain's cabin.

I heard someone inside and knocked down the door.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The captain questioned me.

"I am the judger of choices. You have chosen wrong." I spoke in monotone before slitting his throat with my sword.

I saw him motion to the safe lying atop a small table. I nodded at him as he closed his eyes and embraced death.

I walked to the safe and tried to remember the rage I had felt when I was arguing with Paul back in Pallet town, almost instantaneously my hands were shrouded by the flowing strings of blue plasma.

I opened my eyes to find out that I was using aura sight. "It must be a by-product of the rage I feel." I concluded as my hand moved on its own accord to the safe, melting its side and leaving a gaping hole in its aftermath.

"Hot damn! Literally!" I exclaimed out loud.

I calmed my excitement and looked inside to see the contents of the safe. 5 Pokéballs, 3 Masterballs and a few documents and files.

I quickly grabbed the balls and put them in my overcoat's pocket, I took the files, folded and secured them as well.

"Verity! Pack up!" I shouted to the white feathered dragon who was busy keeping the rest of the crew distracted.

She heard me and flew towards me after breathing a flamethrower at the enemies.

I ran along the railing of the ship as she aligned herself parallel to me, I jumped onto her back as she gained both speed and altitude rapidly.

"Verity, blast them with a **Fusion Flare** would you?" I asked her in a very gentlemanly tone.

"Don't mind if I do kind sir." She joked along before opening her mouth and charging an orb of blue fire.

I started feeling a bit queasy as she kept charging, I closed my eyes to battle my duress but it was to no avail. I finally gave in and stopped fighting the force inside me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that my arms were once again shrouded in the erethreal tendrils only this time, the threads were emerging from my arms and were seemingly disappearing into Verity's neck.

"Do you feel this Verity?!" I called her completely caught off guard.

"Yes...I..I feel so strong, I feel like I can take on anything!"

"Try firing the **Fusion Flare.** " I suggested to her.

She pulled back and released the glowing orb towards the sky. To my surprise and apparently hers too, the orb released a band of intense light and raced towards the ship, disappearing into its hull. Moments later the ship exploded and I told Verity to return to the pier, for I had some questions to ask Arceus.

"What do you mean you have another person to help me?!...No I don't care, it wasn't my fault that he got his Pokémon stolen...Fine! Let him come." I yelled into my X transceiver, before shutting it down.

"What happened Zayden?" Verity asked me with concern in her blue eyes.

"Arceus thinks that I need help to protect his chosen and that he has another person coming to help and/or assist me tomorrow at celadon city's mansion. I have to be there to welcome him. Bloody nitwit!" I fumed as Verity tried to resist laughing out loud.

I saw her red face with tears leaking out of her eyes from trying to control her laughter. "Ok alright you can laugh." I dejectedly told her.

"HAHAHA..Oh my goodness gracious! HAHAHA who would have thought that the guardian of legends was such a baby! HAHAHA" She kept on laughing with the occasional snort.

"Ok! Enough already! Oh no they rest are here. We will have this talk later! Return." I saw her still giggling face turn to red energy and be sucked into the Pokéball.

"Hey Zayden! Where were you?!" I turned to face the port to see the other 3 returning their Pokémon and a fuming Ash glaring at me.

"I was retrieving your Pokéballs from the ship." I spoke indifferently.

"What?! You have them! Give them to me!"

"Alright let's see what Pokémon you have Ash." I nodded towards him as he tossed the 5 balls into the air, opening them and releasing their contents.

"Greninja!" Ash's Greninja voiced its happiness as its trainer and friend only to slam onto him.

"Raaawwrrr" Ash's Charizard roared and blew a mild flamethrower at Ash before flying high and landing near Ash

"Scep-Sceptile!" Ash's reptilian Pokémon yelled in joy after seeing its master and proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

"Staraptor!" The large predatory bird squawked at us and hugged the grounded Ash.

"Noivern!" Ash's Noivern screamed in a high pitch reacting the same way as Sceptile.

"I missed you all guys!" Ash happily rejoiced while being dog-piled on.

Meanwhile I wondered about this new guy and whether he would be able to bear the psychological strain which threatened to crush me everyday.

'The things I have done in the short span of 2 weeks are enough to mentally scar anyone. Killing without hesitation is not a skill to be proud of, it is just an visual confirmation that I have lost myself. Even though I think that I have it all figured out, life keeps presenting me with more surprises.'

I pondered on, unaware of a lone tear running down my cheek.

'Hell I don't even know where I was born or who are my relatives. I don't know, I just don't know. Killing has become my purpose of being, but am I living just for that one purpose? People keep on going about their daily routine and life for what? So that their children can thrive and have a better life than they themselves did? So that they may serve others? Or maybe they like doing what they do.'

'But it is all just a mirage, just our brain's way of trying to find purpose in the life we are living. Life is too crazy and mis-shapen and unstable with too many variables trying to sort themselves out to have a definite purpose or maybe that is life's purpose, to be unreadable, uncontrollable but to those who let themselves fall into life's vast ocean, their hearts are rewarded with serenity on such levels that they are deemed insane by people with a purpose.'

'A person with no purpose would go crazy in this mad world, but till the day he does go crazy he would either be the happiest or the saddest person alive. So, to stay sane we need purpose but purpose itself is not real.'

'Therefore all the people on this planet are insane for letting an imaginary perspective govern their life, and those who have pure hearts and clear souls are worthy to embrace life in its bare form are hypnotised from the utter simplicity of it.'

I was shaken out of my thought by the gentle shaking of my shoulder. I looked up to see the face of Rosa smiling at me.

"We are going Zayden, come on." I subtly wiped the tear marks of my face and joined the party headed towards the hotel as it was getting dark.

"Guys! I need to go to celadon city to pick up a friend." I announced loudly.

"Nice! I can't wait to meet him! Right Pikachu?!"

"Pika pika!" The mouse cheerfully spoke.

"Alright then lets check in. Tomorrow is a big day." Cynthia spoke aloud.

"Goodnight everyone!" Ash and Cynthia spoke together before going to their room.

"Goodnight." I sleepily told them as I entered my room which was in front of Paul's.

"Be ready dude because come tomorrow I will test you." I thought aloud thinking of Arceus' new guardian.

"Be ready."

 **And its a wrap. So, considering that this is my longest chapter yet and I intend to do more of these, please leave a review telling me what you thought and don't forget to favourite and/or follow this story.**

 **Have a great day/week/month of your life and yeah...Happy Halloween!**

 **Baaahhhyeee!**


	7. Inception

**Hi Guys! First things first, a big thank you to Azrael vek Chaosblood for sending his OC and sorry to the readers for an unexplained absence of 2 months. I had a fight with some friends which got physical, the cause is not relevant to the viewers, after that incident anytime I picked up my laptop for writing, I would be a nervous wreck. Anywhoo. Consider this a New Year's gift to you guys-the readers. (If I ever get it done. Hehe)**

 **This chapter will be written in 3** **rd** **person because I went online and saw a that 3** **rd** **person stories, when written correctly, are a ton of fun to read and I as a writer want my readers to fully experience my story. I just happen to think that 3** **rd** **person stories have a better depth in than 1** **st** **person ones. Please tell me what you thought about my writing and whether you liked it or not.**

 **So, without further ado, one more thing fuck you Matthew for writing on my account without my permission. Now I'm done. Enjoy.**

The day began like any other, people bustling about the city streets. Some going to work, others going to the market. The toddlers were playing with their parents Pokémon and each other in the park, while the slightly older ones were going to school. The crisp and chilly morning helped some cafés make extra profit on cappuccinos and waffles. Everyone was having a good time but not everyone was the black haired teen trying to block out the noise of the hotel's alarm clock.

"Ugh! Why! For the love of Arceus, Why can't I ever seem to wake up to cute kitten's mewling instead of a damn war siren going off every morning beside my head?!" Zayden felt around for the alarm clock whilst braving the sonic pulses. Upon grabbing it he haphazardly threw it in a random direction hard enough to stop its annoying ring.

"Oh man, I hope they've got a mint flavoured toothpaste." He stretched his 6 ft. frame and groggily stumbled into the bathroom failing to notice the hole opposite the bathroom door which provided a clean view through the next room, it was an alarmingly alarm shaped hole.

Meanwhile down the corridor, another person was facing a similar situation of early morning drowsiness. "Ashy honey?" A sweet voice resounded from the walk in closet. "Hmm?"

"You look really cute when you absent mindedly drool but we have to get going to celadon city soon and you are still not dressed yet."

"All right Cyn" Ash spoke as he willed himself to get up. He was almost at the bathroom's door but turned round for one last peek at the beautiful seductress in white, wanting nothing more than to return and be inside her and to feel her warmth where it mattered.

"Another time my darling, another time." Ash muttered under his breath before turning his back on the suite's king sized bed to get ready.

((((((()))))))

"Hi Zay-Zay! How is my favourite travelling companion today?!" Zayden's ears were assaulted as soon as he exited his room dressed in an exact copy of his hooded guardian attire by none other than the perky Unovan champion.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what Z-man?" Rosa bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. Oh how she loved to tease her targets to death before actually being authorised to terminate them.

She had gotten the intel from her superior that Zayden was an operative of the enemy and that she was to extract whatever information he had until the legion classified him as unimportant and authorised her to dispatch him.

"Don't talk to me like we are buddies. We are little more than acquaintances and I have no plan of becoming your friend." Zayden spoke without emotion stopping to press a button to call the elevator.

"If you don't mind Mr. Snappy pants, I just wanted to know where you are going."

"My pants are more snappier than you can imagine. So stay away."

Rosa suddenly got a very creative idea of how to torture her victim and initiated the first stage by roughly pushing Zayden's body, pinning him to the wall beside the elevator doors and pressing her body onto him.

Zayden was startled as he was not expecting her to assault him, he was about to counterattack but was immobilized with wide eyes as his assaulter sucked on his neck before moving her rosy lips towards his ears and whispered.

"Ooh Zayden, I am going to find out how snappy those pants can get and when I do, you better be a nice boy or else..."

She nipped at his jawline and entered the elevator which had arrived a minute ago and pushed the button assigned to the lobby leaving a shaking teen in her wake.

"Hi Rosa, have you seen Zayden?" Ash asked Rosa as he spotted her exiting the elevator.

"Hi Ash, Cynthia, the last I saw him he was shaking like a leaf. He looked like he was kissed by winter herself." Rosa snickered to herself after she passed the confused duo.

"Aaaanyway, lets go to the restaurant cynth. I'm starving."

"Alright, hey I think there is a show going on. We should see it before it ends." Cynthia excitedly pointed out.

"Sure, lets go."

((((((()))))))

"Paul, you've got to go to the celadon mansion before your friends." A silhouetted man spoke to the elite on his X transceiver. Laughing a bit at the end of the sentence.

"You know very well that they aren't my friends, S. So, better stop mocking me or else..."

"Or else what boy?!" The man roared through the stereo speaker.

"Don't forget who you work for and don't you even think of threatening me again, got that?! Because if you do...you are going to be in a world of pain."

Paul was shaken at the sudden outburst of his commander. He mentally berated himself for forgetting who he was talking to. He knew that his commander's threats weren't to be taken lightly.

"You will go to the mansion and you will use your pathetic and weak Pokémon to take down a threat to the very foundation of our organisation. Got it...wimp?!" The man's voice was silent but Paul knew it was laced with venom from hell itself.

"Y-Yes s-sir. I'll depart right away." Paul saluted the man before closing his X transceiver. He hated being called a wimp but he couldn't do anything about his situation, he was told that many horrible things awaited his loved ones if he didn't do exactly as he was ordered.

He locked his room and made his way to the elevators, he stood still as the elevator made its way up. "Please excuse my asking." A voice called out behind him, he turned around to face a cute girl supposedly a cleaning lady but it seemed that her uniform was a bit small for her.

"While I was cleaning your room yesterday, I saw this thing on your desk. Forgive my curiosity but it looks like a holographic device and it is illegal in the Kanto region to own one." She continued talking to him as she produced a purple cube with circles one each side.

Paul knew that to complete his mission at Celadon Mansion, he needed the object in the woman's hand.

"So, I'll need 50000 Poke-Dollars by the end of my shift or this little guy is going to take a trip to the police station. Ok?" The girl smirked. Clearly she was as dumb as she dressed.

Paul activated a pea sized EMP emitter which was hidden in his pant's pocket which caused the camera's on the entire floor to short out. The device gave a tiny vibration after which Paul delivered a left handed jab at the girl's stomach and a right handed uppercut to her chin, disorientating her. She pulled out a small pocket knife and held it threateningly at her assailant. He just smiled as he pulled out a flat marker rom his jacket, the only difference between his marker and a regular marker was a 5 inch long but only a centimetre wide retractable blade emerging from the tip.

He moved fluidly and struck with the laser precision he had been taught to have in all his years of training. The elevator dinged as it arrived at the floor but remained empty as its would be passenger took the emergency stairs down and flew off towards Celadon City on his Pokémon.

((((((()))))))

"Monsieur et Mademoiselles. We have a special treat or should we say three treats for you today! From the distant Unova region, I am proud to present, living gods of cooking, the idols of worship for aspiring and master chefs alike! Please give a tres supreme round of applause for Chilli, Cress and Cilan! The terrific trio of cooking!"

The manager announced before the huge curtains pulled apart leading to an even bigger stage on which three men of varying hair and eye colour were standing.

"Good morning Vermillion city!" Chilli greeted to the applauding crowd, only for the applause to strengthen.

Chilli looked taken aback by the dramatic increase in the enthusiasm of their audience. He subtly nudged his brother Cilan to continue their speech.

"Oh wow! We certainly weren't expecting such a hot welcome you guys!" Cilan shouted to the riled up crowd. "Today my brothers and I are going to conduct the connoisseur battles event of our tour de Kanto in this very restaurant!"

"On our tour of the Kanto region, we have shortlisted a single name from thousands of applicants and he or her is going to have the privilege of being the opponent against whom we three are going to be battling in a triple battle.

Cilan failed to notice the blonde champion and her slightly shorter raven haired boyfriend at the far end of the restaurant trying to maintain a low profile and talk.

"Cynth ain't it going to be awesome if any of our names come up?!" Ash whispered to the calm and collected Cynthia.

"Only if they come up at all, right love?" She hid her smirk behind her hair, her lover's childish antics, one of the many attributes that made him exceptional to her.

Cress elongated the pause to make sure all ears were on his words. "The name is..."

"Hold on now boys!" The manager jovially yelled before getting onstage, his gaze directed at a young couple at the far end.

"We used to think that we couldn't do anything more for you, our audience when lo and behold, the hottest topic of the far away Sinnoh region lands right here."

"So help me to welcome Ms. Cynthia Shirona and Mr. Ash Ketchum. The best battlers of Sinnoh." There was a prolonged silence in the whole hall but just as Cynthia showed a small sign of movement, all hell broke loose.

The next few minutes were spent by the security as forming a small circle around Ash and Cynthia, acting as a barrier between the fans and the celebrities. Cilan knew he had to act soon because some of the questions that were being pitched their way were quite similar to the questions that were asked at their press conference a few years back.

He still recalled the absolutely absurd questions asked by the reporters present which led to Cynthia seeing red and hurting the ridiculous reporter. The lesson learned there by all the other reporters was that never ask extremely personal questions to a person that kept a firearm by their sides at all times.

He shuddered at the memory of the gunshot, the screams and the lawsuit that followed. Drawn back to reality by the steadily rising volume of the fans, he knew he had act quickly.

((((((())))))

His breathing was ragged and harsh, his mind fuzzy over the events that had taken place not moments ago, his head desperately trying to make heads or tails of the situation, he was feeling utterly helpless but he pushed on against all odds to arrive at his destination at the right time.

"Almost there! Hi, I'm looking for the stage coordinator its a matter regarding his guests." Zayden explained to the bouncer at the door leading to the backstage.

"Hey man this is a special event, you must have a backstage pass to enter. A large burly man, no doubt the security in charge of the place stared angrily at the teen but was surprised to see the teen glaring in return.

"Ok look I didn't want to do this right now but let me through or else!" Zayden shouted in the guard's face, knowing he had to reach Ash fast and protect him from any possible attacker in the vicinity.

"Or else what punk?!" The aggravated man shouted as he threw a pulled back the piece of meat he called a hand to slug the boy standing before him. Zayden moved counter clockwise to appear behind the man, evading the right roundhouse. He wrapped his arms around the guard's torso and used hi s circular momentum to throw the 120 kilogram man into the wooden support bar 8 feet from their feud, cracking it badly.

"Zayden Ryujin, fighting evil by discus throwing his opponents into wooden objects!" Zayden sarcastically remarked at his technique before running through the entry checkpoint and beginning his search for the celebrities.

((((((()))))))

Zayden sprinted past a room with a large logo of the restaurant printed on the door, pausing for a second before backtracking to the door. "Stage Manager, yeah might as well ask him." He reasoned with himself while turning the handle and entering inside.

"Yes-Yes, there have been exposed. Ok-Yes master bye." A short, stout and partially bald man with a permanent scowl on his face kept the landline on his desk, completely oblivious to the angry intruder in his room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man exclaimed, clearly startled. "I'm your despair." Zayden growled in his Arceus-like voice after kicking the man off his chair.

"What's going on here?! How did they get to know that Ash and Cynthia were going to be here?!" He shouted at the now cowering manager that was trying to sneakily escape, through the very door that Zayden entered.

"I-I j-just th-thought it would b-bring prof-fit to u-us." The midget wailed.

"L-let m-me go p-please."

"No." Zayden spoke as he slammed the man onto the floor and delivered a hard jab at his head, knocking him out instantly.

"Right this way fellows, here we are."

"Are you sure we'll be safe here Cilan?" A familiar echoed through the corridor. Zayden walked out the manager's room to see Ash being ushered into another room not unlike the room he had been in.

"Hey guys, you alright?!" Zayden asked the duo that he had been searching for in a dressing room.

"Yeah, we're ok thanks to Cilan here." Ash spoke while pointing to the thin, green haired guy who was pouring out tea.

"Hi, my name is Cilan Dent and I'm Ash's old friend." The weird looking person held out his hand. "I'm Zayden, pleasure to meet you Clan."

"Um..its Cilan." The connoisseur tried to correct his guest only to be subject to Zayden's cold shoulder.

"We need to get out of here the press is starting to arrive." Chilli informed the occupants of the dressing room. "He is right, can you access the roof from here?" Ash asked Cilan.

"Yes, but why do yo...oh." Cilan started to ask but quickly caught on. "Come on, I'll message Rosa and Paul. They can handle themselves just fine." Cynthia, now returning to her calm and collected state mentioned.

"Alright fellas, time to fly." Cilan enthusiastically remarked as the group reached the roof. "Who told you to come with us huh?!" Zayden advanced at the green haired connoisseur.

"Its ok Zayden, Cilan is a trustworthy guy he is coming with us." Ash spoke while taking his friend's side.

"As long as he doesn't slow us down." Zayden spat. "Don't forget that you joined us due to an absolutely ridiculous reason. Not to mention that Cilan has been a friend of Ash's for more than 6 years, so if you disagree with the notion of Cilan joining us then you are free to leave." Cynthia fumed.

"..." Zayden didn't face Cynthia for the remainder of the trip nor did he fly close to the group, instructing Verity to keep a distance of 1500 meters at all times for more than one reason.

((((((()))))))

"Here we are, Celadon City. Home of the world renowned Celadon dept. store and it also has a game cor-Hey! Watch where you are going?!" Cynthia shouted after a man who appeared to be running away from some policemen.

"Hey someone catch that thief!" The deputy shouted to the people ahead which happened to be Ash and his friends. "Alright, guys lets go!" Ash yelled, already chasing after the man.

"Hey Ash wait up!" Cynthia yelled after him knowing that even though he had a head start, she was faster than him. Cilan shrugged his shoulders at Zayden before running to catch up with his headstrong friend. Zayden said nothing as he started walking towards the Pokémon centre. Cynthia was confused as to their newest companion's odd behaviour and decided to follow him instead.

"Where could he be?" Cynthia asked herself after she had lost sight of the hooded guardian. Her grey eyes scanned the crowd with the precision of a Braviary but couldn't find him at all. She kept walking, passing street after street until she caught a glimpse of the navy blue overcoat Zayden usually wore, its wearer entering a narrow passageway leading to a rusty door behind the Silph Co. building, she crouched in the shadows and monitored the movements of the man who was undoubtedly Zayden, his hooded overcoat and brown jeans giving his identity away.

She stared intently to see his movements but froze as soon as she saw a large sheathed sword materialise at his side out of thin air, she was dumbstruck by the pitch-black and glass like covering on the sheath alone. It seemed to suck all the light inside its never ending darkness but at the same time she felt a familiar warmth course through her body, a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. A warmth of safety and serenity that she had experienced only at her grandmother's cottage in Celestic Village back in Sinnoh.

She was so overwhelmed by the wave of sensations washing over her that she did not notice the rest of the heavenly armour appearing one by one and placing itself onto Zayden's body.

A pitch black chest plate emerged out of the shadows and placed itself onto Zayden's chest, an equally coloured cape grew out of the base of his hood lengthening to reach his knees, her view was blocked by the cape so she could not see his sneakers transform into knee high silver armoured boots or the coat surrounding his fore arm also transform to reveal two gauntlets with a capital 'M' etched on them.

Her trance-like state was broken when he stepped forwards and placed his finger on the keyhole of the door. Suddenly his entire body cape and all, was engulfed in a bright light leaving a behind a cloud of mist. The mist then proceeded to move like air through the keyhole and disappeared beyond the opaque door.

"Damn that guy can run!" Ash panted as he chased the burglar through the city and had lost sight of him in the passage beside the Pokémon centre. "Ash! Pl-please wait up!" Cilan huffed as he finally caught up to his friend and promptly proceeded to sit down on the grass to catch his breath.

"Where could he have gone Cilan and how in the world does he move that fast?!" Ash thundered and kicked the grass beneath his feet. The thief had given Ash the slip when they had entered the trees beside the centre and that had angered Ash very much.

Ash wasn't known to lose control of his emotions in a heartbeat and he certainly didn't rant if he did, but since he had matured after Kalos and had finally begun to understand the felling of his travelling companions he knew deep down that they became tired of his constant loses.

He had felt the need to prove to all those who knew him that he could win, that he could exceed their expectations by miles and that he could be the best. Every time he couldn't complete a task that he was assigned he felt like he had failed them.

"Charizard Come out." Ash sullenly commanded his Pokéball and told his faithful friend to do an aerial sweep of the area in a final ditch effort. His most powerful Pokémon accepted the order and flew off without another sound.

((((((())))))

 **FLASHBACK** (FLIGHT TO CELADON CITY)

"Good afternoon Mew, nice to hear your voice." Zayden greeted the face of the pink feline on his Xtransceiver.

"Enough of the chitchat guardian, I am here to inform you that almost all of the legends have been captured or worse." Mew told Zayden her face betraying her facade of the toughest legend, her inner feelings finally getting the best of her. A single tear made its way from her closed eyes to her chin.

"Xerneas, Darkrai and Zekrom are now confirmed prisoners of the Legion. At the time only me, Rayquasa, Arceus and the newest legend Zygarde remain. Intel suggests that it usually takes 2 weeks to beat a fully powered legend physically but only 4 days to break them mentally. I have upgraded also your armour using the last of my energy." Mew informed the wide eyed teen, she herself struggling mightily to keep her voice from cracking.

"I have forwarded the locations to your X transceiver, please I beg you save whom you can and if you can't...end them...of their misery. The hall of origin has fallen, we have lost control of Earth."

 **Well there it is, the 7** **th** **chapter. Thanks for not giving up on the story and waiting for me. Again, I will not leave the story until it is concluded. Happy New Year.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
